


The Love of a Child

by KNO108



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muarim and Tormod are each the driving force in each other's lives to do better and be better people. Small support conversation-esque  thing about their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Child

Tormod sat under the shade of a tree, quietly reading a fire tome. Feeling as each word he read, he was closer to learning the spell held within. Tormod was a young boy, probably only about 15. He had red hair, bright red eyes, and wore a red and yellow mage’s cloak. While many beorc were very prejudiced against the laguz, Tormod loved all laguz, as he had been raised by one. His dream was for all laguz to be free of torment and slavery, and for them to be equal with the beorc. So he trained in all sorts of fire magic to become stronger, and realize his dream.  
“Little one?” asked Muarim as he slowly walked up the hill, to the tree Tormod was under.  
Muarim was about seven feet tall, wore a dark blue shirt, white baggy pants, and a bandana over his dark green hair. He also had a green tail, and green cat ears. He was a tiger laguz, and the man who had raised Tormod.  
“Muarim, didn’t I tell you that I’m not little anymore?” replied Tormod.  
“Yes, you did, but to me you will always be my little one.”  
“Can’t change your mind, huh?” asked Tormod.  
Muarim smiled a bit, “No little one, you cannot.”  
Tormod laughed as Muarim sat down beside him.  
“So, what’s up lately, big guy?”  
“I am very tired. I haven’t been able to sleep much at all lately.”  
Tormod looked at Muarim closely, and noticed for the first time how deep the bags under his eyes were.  
“Why aren’t you sleeping, Muarim? You need to get more rest. You can’t keep fighting in battles running on no sleep.”  
“Little one, I cannot.”  
“Well why...” Tormod said and broke off when it dawned on him.  
“You’ve been having those dreams again, haven’t you?” Tormod looked at Muarim inquisitively.  
“I have. They drive me mad, and I transform into beast form at all hours of the night, so angry I almost lose control of myself. Mordecai has to hold me down, so I don’t attack any of you.”  
“Muarim. You can’t keep letting those dreams get to you. You have to try to put your past behind you.” Tormod said concerned.  
“That’s easy to say, but not so easy to do. I’ve tried to put all my memories of slavery behind me, but then they always resurface. Little one is sometimes the only thing that keeps me sane.” Muarim said as he patted Tormod’s head.  
“But, I’m still worried about you Muarim. I worry that one day you’ll become feral, and I won’t be able to see this side of you anymore.” Tormod said, his eyes filling up with tears.  
“Little one? Are you crying?”  
“No,” replied Tormod hurriedly brushing away his tears, as more fell down.  
“Yes, you are Little one. You don’t have to deny it.”  
Tormod climbed into Muarim’s lap, just like he had as a child, and hugged him, sobbing quietly on his shoulder.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you, Muarim, so please never leave me, okay?’  
“Okay, ” Muarim said and patted his back.  
“It’s alright now Little one, you can stop crying. I promise you, I will always be there to protect you. So don’t worry about me so much.”  
Tormod picked up his head and smiled at Muarim,  
“ Now, don’t you ever tell anyone that I cried.”  
Muarim laughed. Leaving all of his cruel memories about slavery behind would be easy, as long as he had his Little one.


End file.
